Black Dog
by sasha2010
Summary: It's the summer of 77 and Sirius Black is smooth. What else can ya say? Response to the pick up line challenge. Hope you like it! Please R


Black Dog

_A/N: This is in response to the pick-up line challenge. Hope you like it. _

Christmas evening at Grimmauld place was a warm and cozy affair. Sirius was sitting around the fire with a few select friends and the Weasley family. George had gotten a guitar for Christmas and was playing the obligatory opening chords to Stairway to Heaven, and quite badly. He was all off key and finally Sirius could take no more and grabbed the guitar out of his hands. "House rules. No Stairway!" Molly Weasley turned and smiled at the beautiful black haired wizard. She remembered. He knew she did.

It was supposed to be a guy's night, that's what Sirius thought. A bunch of 16 year old Gryffindor guys with tickets to a Led Zepplin show. The summer of 77 was shaping up to be a good one. The weather was warm, the Marauders ruled the universe, or so they thought. The summer had been a blast so far; he'd spent most of it with Remus, James and Peter. James fortunately was far away from his girlfriend and he was a lot more fun when his head wasn't completely up her flat boring ass. The LedZep show was going to top it all off.

It started to fall apart when Peter whimped out, then Lupin was grounded for humping coyotes and pretty soon he and James were stuck with quite a few extra tickets. James of course invited Lily, who invited some Gryffindor girls and some boring guy named Weasley who had no edge to him. _How did that guy ever get into Gryffindor?_

They met as they all arrived at their seats and Lily began to introduce her friends. Sirius was in awe of a Gryffindor alumnus with fiery red hair. It wasn't the dull auburn color of Lily's it was blaze red. She wasn't skinny like those other girls either. She filled out nicely and her tight Rolling Stones t-shirt and hip huggers accentuated this. James make the mistake of saying that John Bonham was the best drummer in the world and she argued vehemently that Keith Moon was. This girl was hot.

That nerdy Weasley guy was fawning all over her and it soon became apparent that they were supposed to be a couple. _What is she doing with that toe rag,_ he wondered. He saw toe rag hand her some money and she left their seats presumably to get drinks. He turned to watch her walk away. She had a great bum. It was irresistible. He turned around to make sure no one was watching especially toe rag and then slithered away to follow her.

He stalked her like a predator for a while until she was out of the auditorium and in the hallway then quickened his pace to get close to her. As she walked past a janitor's closet he pounced, catching up to her and taking her hand. He smiled at her as he walked backwards pulling her to the closet. "Sirius what are you up to?" He only laughed and grinned mischievously as he shut the door behind them.

He heard the opening riff to "Whole Lotta Love". Perfect. He briefly wondered if he should make small talk before seducing her but before he could decide her lips claimed his like an animal and it was on. Today was his lucky day. He backed her up against the wall and pulled off her shirt.

They emerged a half hour and 3 songs later very sweaty and disheveled. He gave her a quick kiss and a smile as he left the closet and she winked at him before going to the loo to freshen up.

Sirius walked back to the group and slipped into his seat. Toe rag was in front of him and Sirius eyed him thinking he didn't really "get" Led Zepplin and was in general undeserving of such a passionate woman. Molly soon returned looking flushed from great sex with her hair slightly askew. "Thought you were going to get drinks? Where are they?" asked toe rag.

"Oh, em" she glanced quickly at Sirius who crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side, anxious to hear her response. "Um, I stood in the queue forever and then they were out. I'm so sorry." She turned her full charm on Toe rag and he was at her mercy.

He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?" He asked looking like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Yes." Sirius stuck his head between the two of them and responded for her. Molly smiled at him an he knew she loved his response, while Toe rag was lost in the confusion. Sirius squared his shoulders and lit a cigarette before turning to go. He couldn't stay to watch toe rag try to hit on her during a "Stairway to Heaven encore."

"Ron get your feet off the coffee table and Ginny pick up this mess." Molly was fussing around her children. Sirius watched her and remembered the girl he once knew. As she bent over to pick up newspaper from the floor he thought her bum still looked hot and couldn't resist.

Loudly he played the opening chords of "Whole Lotta Love". She was in the doorway to the kitchen and turned her head to smile and raise her eyebrows. He winked at her. "Sirius, could you come help me clean out this hall closet upstairs? I think there's a boggart in it."

"Yes I can."


End file.
